Mine Series (Jaeyong ver)
by insolxnt
Summary: Oneshoot revolving around Jaehyun dan Taeyong life with Top!JaehyunxBot!Taeyong . . . . mention of mpreg with gaje plot. . . . with love, insolxnt


MINE

A fanfiction by insolxnt

. Based on Prompt : "Why am I feeling ticklish when I think of you? I smile; I laugh like a fool when think of you."

Disclaimer and Warning: Tulisan ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi penggemar hasil karya pribadi di mana semua kejadian adalah fiktif belaka. Jalan cerita mengandung hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan BL. Self-edited so please give your consideration towards typos. Casts are belong to theirself, agency and family. MIGHT BE BORING. I've warned you.

Pairing: NCT Jaeyong x Jaehyun ft 97 liner boys as cameo

Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa kecepatan rotasi duniamu berubah? Berubah melambat seolah-olah takut jika terlalu cepat berotasi maka kau akan lepas dari sumbu tempatmu berputar di tempat?

Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa pusatmu berevolusi berubah? Seolah ada gravitasi yang lebih kuat dan menarikmu untuk menjadikannya sebagai tujuan dalam kehidupanmu yang terlalu stagnan itu?

Pernahkah kau merasa bahwa sang penguasa siang lebih cerah dari biasanya namun dalam satu waktu sinarnya tak lagi membakar permukaan kulit yang terpapar?

Mungkin seperti itulah hal yang terjadi dalam diri seorang pemuda dengan mahkota sewarna kulit kayu manis dan tinggi lebih dari rerata pria Asia; Jung Jaehyun kala irisnya menatap pada taruna dengan paras dingin yang berdiri beberapa hasta darinya. Seolah daya tarik bumi tak lagi dapat menahan kakinya terus menapak di permukaan bentala. Melayang; melambung dengan organ pemompa darah yang tak dapat ia kendalikan seperti biasa. Bahkan kondisi yang teramat hiruk pikuk tak dapat mengalihkan atensi sang wira dari pusat dunianya yang baru.

"Hei! Jaehyun-ah! Wah parah sekali kau dari tadi tak mendengarku!"

"Aduh!" adalah respon yang bisa di keluarkan sebagai respon kala merasakan sakit mendera jemala.

"Ya! Kau itu kenapa? AH! Kau melihat senior Lee, ya?" seringai menggoda menghiasi tirus paras pemuda dengan hidug mbangir bernama Seokmin; salah satu rekan dekat Jaehyun.

JACKPOT!

Jaehyun tak dapat berkutik karena apa yang dikatakan oleh taruna serupa kuda tersebut tidaklah salah … diikuti suasana yang mendadak hening karena pernyataan pemuda Lee tersebut. Walaupun sudah merupakan watak sang taruna Jung yang memang pendiam untuk tidak tenggelam dalam kebodohan percakapan kawan-kawannya, tetapi melamun dan benar-benar menghiraukan mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Tentu saja karena tidak sopan, bukankah begitu? Lagipula, bagi sang taruna menjadi penonton setia kericuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh ketiga teman dekatnya adalah sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi Jaehyun.

Kim Mingyu, Kim Yugyeom, Lee Seokmin dan Jung Jaehyun; siapa yang tidak kenal dengan empat orang wira dengan visual luar biasa? Jangan lupakan juga dengan tinggi dan proporsi raga mereka yang begitu memesona. Yah, akan tetapi Jaehyun sendiri sebetulnya agak bingung mengapa ia bisa terperosok dalam kumpulan super ribut ini.

"HAH? JADI BENAR?"

Ini adalah reaksi Mingyu yang memiliki gigi taring selayaknya vampir … hanya saja vampir yang ini terlalu lama berjemur di pantai hingga seperti tempura telalu lama digoreng; overcooked alias terlalu coklat.

"WAH! STANDARMU KETINGIIAN, BRADER!"

Yang ini adalah Yugyeom yang menimpali.

"Hmm… kalau dipikirkan, kau ini benar-benar seperti punuk merindukan bulan," Seokmin menambahi; bukannya membela sang kawan yang telah ia kenal sedari SMA namun malah membuat sang obyek makin terpuruk.

"Tch," hanya decihan malas yang dapat Jaehyun berikan sebagai respon terhadap teman-temannya yang seperti biasa … berlebihan. Walaupun memang benar bahwa subyek yang menjadi topik pembicaraan; senior Lee Taeyong dari fakultas ekonomi bisnis bisa disebut sebagai Adonis-nya kampus. Memiliki paras menawan, kulit seputih susu dan berasal dari keluarga berada. Jangan lupakan prestasinya yang melambung setinggi awan itu. Bisa dibilang jika Lee Taeyong ini karakternya mendekati Gary Stu; karakter yang terlalu sempurna. Tetapi perlu diingat bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya sempurna. Di balik sifat yang terlalu sempurna, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Tak terkecuali Taeyong sendiri, pria yang terpaut usia dua tahun lebih tua dari Jung Jaehyun.

"Lee Taeyong-sunbaenim itu terlalu tak tersentuh," Seokmin memulai. "Dia terlalu jutek dan galak."

Mingyu dan Yugyeom bergidik dengan dramatis.

"Kalian tahu 'kan kalau Taeyong-sunbae itu dahulu adalah kakak kelasku dan Jaehyun saat sekolah?"

Duo Kim mengangguk—lagi-lagi super dramatis—sebagai jawaban.

"Dia terkenal dingin dan tanpa ampun selain itu, dia juga sangat tertutup. Dari dulu 'kan dia tidak punya banyak teman."

"Benarkah? Dengan karakter yang nyaris sempurna seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu tidak yakin.

"Semua tidak melulu mengenai apa yang telihat di luarnya," ujar Yugyeom menimpali sambil mengedikkan bahu. Membuat ketiga pasang netra membelalak pada ukuran maksimalnya; terkejut pada Yugyeom yang tiba-tiba menjadi bijaksana.

"Shua-hyung juga bilang bahkan di angkatan mereka, Taeyong-sunbae ini tak banyak disukai," lanjut Seokmin. Shua-hyung yang disebut adalah kekasih Seokmin; yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Taeyong karena mereka satu jurusan; sama-sama menejemen bisnis.

Jaehyun diam saja; lagi-lagi tak dapat mengalihkan atensi dari makhluk indah yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan netra memusatkan atensi ke halaman-halaman buku yang dipegangnya. Menghabiskan waktu pergantian paruh pertama menjadi paruh kedua sekaligus waktu makan siang … sendirian.

Tak terasa, sang masa dengan cepat telah berlalu hingga waktu rehat pun usai. Sang senior penyendiri berjalan menjauh; menuju gedung tempat kegiatan belajarnya dimulai. Begitupun keempat sekawan, kebetulan mereka berada pada jurusan yang sama. Sehingga tidak perlu berpisah, mereka bersama-sama menuju laboratorium untuk melaksanakan praktik histologi. Uh …, calon dokter masa depan eh?

XxxxxxxxxfictionbyinsolxntxxxxxxxxX

"Omma, aku tidak mau," rengeknya dengan memelas pada orang yang dia panggil omma—ibu.

"Ayolah, Jaehyun-a. Jangan buat appa dan omma malu. Mereka sudah di sini. Paling tidak temuilah dia dulu. Ajak berkenalan dan sedikit mengobrol. Jika memang kau tidak cocok, maka kau bisa menolak."

"Omma …," lagi-lagi sang wira merajuk.

"Ikuti apa kata appamu, nak. Mereka itu berasal dari keluarga baik dan terpandang. Appa dan omma sudah mengenal mereka dari kuliah."

Mendengus tanpa sadar, Jaehyun tahu bahwa ia tak lagi punya kesempatan untuk menolak. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah di mana para tamu tengah menanti sang putra mahkota keluarga Jung. Begitu malas tanpa tenaga dan bahu yang merosot ke bawah. Namun semburat dan senyum terkembang hingga lesung pipitnya terkembang dengan sempurna. Tatkala iris kelamnya bersibaku dengan iris dengan patulan seteduh siang hari di musim semi yang amat ia kenal dan harapkan. Ya, itu adalah Lee Taeyong. Sumbu titik rotasi dunianya. Mentari di mana dunia Jaehyun berevolusi untuk terus mengelilingi.

Jarum detik seketika berhenti kala kedua netra sepasang adam tersebut beradu. Tak menyangka bahwa pria yang ayah dan ibu inginkan untuk dikenalkan pada Jaehyun adalah Taeyong; prianya. Pria itu seolah memiliki ikatan takdir dengan sang adam. Pria tersebut adalah Lee Taeyong; sekali lagi Jaehyun meyakinkan diri bahwa teruna yang tengah mengenakan kemeja berukuran lebih besar dari ukuran sesungguhnya dipadukan dengan denim biru tersebut adalah miliknya; Taeyongnya.

"Aigoo, Hyukjae-ah," Jaejoong—ibu Jaehyun—memekik sambil setengah berlari menuju pria yang kini telah bangun dari posisi duduknya. Asumsi jaehyun, ia adalah Hyukjae yang dimaksud oleh sang bunda walau dirinya sendiri tak tahu siapa tetamu mereka kali ini.

"Jaejoongie, astaga aku rindu sekali padamu." Keduanya berpelukan lalu duduk bersebelahan, tanpa melepaskan kaitan kuasa yang saling meremat melepas rindu.

"Donghae-ah, Hyukjae-ah, kenalkan ini anakku satu-satunya," ayah Jaehyun, Jung Yunho memberikan kode kepada sang wira untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyeong, samchon, imo. Jung Jaehyun imnida," ujarnya singkat sambil membungkuk dalam- dalam memberikan penghormatan.

"Aigoo …, tak kusangka anakmu sekarang sudah tumbuh sebesar ini dan setampan ini. Bahkan Teyong saja kalah tinggi." Diikuti derai tawa oleh keempat pria setengah baya di ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa," Donghae menepuk bahu Taeyong. "Ini Taeyong, anak sulungku. Bagaimana? Dia manis 'kan?"

"Jinjja? Sudah hampir 15 tahun tidak bertemu, sekarang Yongie sudah dewasa dan manis sekali. Sudah siap menjadi pendamping Jaehyunie, ne?" gurau ibu dari Jaehyun dan mendapat respon tawa dari suami dan kedua kawan lamanya yang merupakan orang tua Taeyong.

"Jja, sebaiknya kita semua duduk dulu sambil menikmati cemilan kecil yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh istriku," Yunho menawarkan.

"Jadi tujuan kita berkumpul hari ini adalah untuk merealisasikan perjanjian kita dahulu. Bukan begitu, Donghae-ah, Hyukjae-ah?" Kalimat kepala keluarga Jung mutlak; mengubah mood seketika menjadi serius dan kaku.

"Ye, itu benar," jawab Donghae sambil merogoh ke dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak beledu sewarna daun yang begitu pekat. Di dalamnya, terdapat sepasang perhiasan dengan mata ruby kecil yang anggun dan tampak antik; sepasang cincin—cincin turun temurun milik keluarga Lee.

"Kami akan menunangkan kalian."

Semua begitu cepat dan mendadak. Bahkan Jaehyun tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Saat sadar, pipinya merona hingga ke telinga. Taeyong? Jangan tanya, sang wira bermahkota keemasan bahkan lebih merah daripada sang putra mahkota Jung.

Saat sadar, keduanya telah mengenakan sepasang cincin yang serasi di jemari kiri mereka.

Saat sadar, kini mereka telah bertunangan dan saat sadar; Jaehyun dan Taeyong kini ditinggal berdua saja di halaman belakang kediaman Jung. Untuk pendekatan katanya?

Jujur saja, ini canggung sekali … sungguh. Kemarin, mereka bahkan hanya dua orang asing yang kebetulan belajar di kampus yang sama. Itu pun mungkin hanya Jaehyun saja yang mengenal Taeyong … namanya dan sosoknya saja tentunya. Lalu lihat kini, mereka berdua akan menikah. Tidak sekarang, tapi pada akhirnya akan ke sana. Bukankah tujuan dari sebuah pertunangan adalah pernikahan? Bukan mengeluh, si pemuda Jung bahagia tentu saja; bisa menjadi calon pendamping pujaan hati. Hanya saja … ini sedikit aneh ….

"Taeyong-ssi."

"Jaehyun-ssi."

Kemudian sepasang adam tersebut tergelak. Seketika suasana canggung mencair. Setidaknya sedikit mencair.

"Kau duluan saja, Hyung," tukas yang lebih muda sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal; mengusir kegugupan yang sejak tadi hadir dan mengganti panggilan formal menjadi panggilan yang terasa lebih dekat—masih formal juga tentu saja.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk. "Eum …, walaupun sebelum ini kita tidak saling kenal, maukah kau setidaknya … mencoba … denganku …?" tanya Taeyong dengan terbata; yang mengundang gelak dari Jaehyun.

"Tapi aku sudah mengenal dan memperhatikanmu, hyung. Mungkin kamu tidak menyadarinya tetapi aku selalu di sana," ujar Jaehyun entah mendapat kepercayaan diri dan keberanian dari mana. Tidak ada ruginya, toh pada akhirnya suka atau tidak mereka akan tetap bersama. Lalu untuk apa menyembunyikan lagi? Dengan mengungkapkan apa yang dirasa merupakan langkah awal untuk mendekatkan diri karena sepasang teruna tersebut akan terus bersama hingga ajal menjemput; tidak ada orang yang mau hidup bersama orang asing selamanya tentunya.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Taeyong tidak yakin; kelopak yang menaungi iris sedalam samudera yang selalu berhasil menenggelamkan Jaehyun membelalak karena keterkejutan.

"Awalnya, aku melihatmu saat bersama Joshua-hyung di kantin fakultasmu saat makan siang. Kala itu aku bersama dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Joshua-hyung … dia adalah kekasih sobatku, si manusia kuda; Lee Seokmin"

"Ah …," senyum merekah dari bibir tipis pemuda Lee, ia menyadari kebenaran dari tiap kata lawan bicaranya. Obrolan pun mengalir lancar seakan mereka telah saling mengenal satu sama lain seumur hidup.

XxxxxxxxxfictionbyinsolxntxxxxxxxxX

Taeyong hanya bisa menutup kelopak yang menutupi netra kelamnya rapat-rapat. Semua rangsang yang diterima sang wira dalam satu waktu sungguh membuatnya kehilangan logika. Otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Hanya ada bagaimana mencapai puncak dan merasa enak. Uh …, ia kewalahan atas semua hal yang menderanya kini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee taeyong. Apakah kau tau itu?" Jaehyun—pemuda yang lebih muda—terus mengerjai raga ringkih yang kini berada di bawah kungkungannya. Memberikan tanda di sana dan di sini sekaligus menggoda sang empunya dengan ciuman kupu-kupu yang penuh teknik dan memabukkan. Sedangkan si korban yang tubuhnya seolah menjadi kanvas sang pelukis hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah; memasrahkan semua yang dia punya pada lelaki yang kini tengah menghujam titik terdalam yang ia miliki dengan telak dan tanpa ampun.

"A—akuhh … ahh … j—juga mencin—ta … ahh—mu …," Taeyong terbata. Sekuat tenaga menjawab pertanyaan yang sebetulnya retoris dan tidak memerlukan jawaban karena jawabannya sudah pasti dan terlihat. Menyerah bertarung untuk logikanya, Taeyong sepenuhnya memasrahkan jiwa dan raganya pada taruna yang berada di atasnya. Melingkarkan kedua kuasa pada leher jenjang sang wira; menariknya mendekat dan membawa bibir sang lelaki kepada satu sesi ciuman penuh tuntutan dan api selanjutnya.

XxxxxxxxxfictionbyinsolxntxxxxxxxxX

"Tapi aku tidak siap, hyung!" Tatapan Jaehyun menggarang; netranya menggelap penuh amarah.

Wira yang lebih tua tampak mengatupkan bibirnya hingga tampak segaris tipis; netranya menutup; berusaha untuk mencegah bulir-bulir air mata menganak sungai mengaliri pipinya yang pucat. Ia kehabisan kata. Ia tahu dan sadar bahwa semua ini di luar prediksi dan rencana tapi respon semacam ini betul-betul tak terduga. Pria yang selama ini menjalin hubungan dengannya dalam kurun dua tahun ke belakang. Taeyong kira, Jaehyun adalah sosok pria yang dewasa dan betanggung jawab—meskipun ia merupakan yang kebih muda di antara keduanya.

Sedangkan Jaehyun sendiri? Demi monster spageti terbang! Saat ini dirinya baru memasuki tahun ketiga dari empat tahun waktu yang diperlukan untuk menamatkan pendidikan dokter dan perlu tambahan setahun untuk betul-brtul mendapatkan gelar sebagai seorang dokter. Taeyong lebih baik, dia telah lulus; awal semester ini sudah bukan lagi mahasiswa. Pekerjaan saja tidak punya, mau diberi makan apa nanti Taeyong dan calon bayi mereka?

"Gugurkan saja," ujar Jaehyun datar dan tajam. Membuat sang pemilik marga Lee bak disambar petir di tengah musim panas yang terik. Bagaimana mungkin seorang calon dokter yang memiliki misi mulia untuk menyembuhkan orang sakit—yang bahkan tidak dikenal—justru meminta … ah, tidak; bukan meminta tapi menyuruh untuk menghabisi calon anaknya sendiri. Darah dagingnya yang memiliki separuh substansi dari Jaehyun sendiri. Taeyong tidak habis pikir; ia limbung; tak punya pegangan; kesimbangan dan benteng yang ia bangun goyah. Air mata tak dapat lagi terbendung. Hatinya sakit; harga dirinya terluka.

"Jika kau memang tidak mau, maka selamat tinggal Jung Jaehyun. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku bisa mengurus bayiku sendiri. Jangan berharap untuk hadir dalam hidup anakku," final Taeyong yang kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jaehyun yang terpaku seorang diri. Menjauh sambil terisak penuh kekecewaan.

XxxxxxxxxfictionbyinsolxntxxxxxxxxX

"Kau kenapa eum?"

Sang wira merasakan telapak halus tengah membelai pipinya. Membagi afeksi, kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Tak sadar bahwa seseorang telah memberikan beban tambahan dengan duduk di paha sang taruna.

"Eobsso," jawabnya sambil menggeleng.

"Katakan padaku kau memikirkan apa tadi?" tanyanya; kini menuntut dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Membuat pria yang dijadikan tumpuan gemas untuk mengecup bibir ranum tersebut; dan ia lakukan.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Raut wajahmu berubah-ubah. Tadi kau tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng. Terakhir, malah wajahmu menjadi keruh dan redup seperti sedang bersedih. Ada apa? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu terbuka apapun alasannya?" tambahnya sambil memilin mahkota sang taruna.

"Aku … mengingat tentang kita," ujar Jaehyun memulai; menjawab tanya sang pujaan hati—Taeyong.

"Kita?"

"Iya. Dari awal aku yang terpesona pada senior berwajah galak dan misterius. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanya memandangmu dari tempat dudukku di kantin universitas."

"Aku tidak galak ish," Taeyong menyela sambil memukul bahu Jaehyun dengan main-main.

"Hmm …, memang hanya tampak luarnya saja kok senior Lee galak padahal aslinya sangat manja dan menggemaskan. Punya banyak persona hehehe," kekehnya sambil mencubit hidung mbangir sang kekasih yang dihadiahi delikan galak—padahal sangat imut … uhuk.

"Lalu saat kita dijodohkan. Padahal awalnya aku menolak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, aku 'kan sudah jatuh hati padamu mana mau aku dijohkan dengan yang lain. Tetapi ternyata kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kemudian, saat pertama kali kita …."

"Ish tidak usah dibahas!" potong Taeyong lagi; pipinya merona sampai telinga. Ia paham ke mana arah permainan kata sang dominan.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau malu,ya? Malu, ya?" goda Jaehyun.

"Diam kau! Dasar Jung Jaehyun babo!" Taeyong memalingkan muka dengan kedua kuasa saling menyilang di depan dadanya yang kini lebih berisi.

"Terus kenapa tadi terlihat sedih?" tanyanya lagi, acaranya ngambek hanya bertahan beberapa detik rupanya.

Sejenak Jaehyun meragu; mengambil napas kasar lalu melanjutkan,"Aku … teringat pada perlakuanku saat pertama kali kamu memberi tahuku mengenai uri boseog*."

Hening; canggung. Sepertinya Jaehyun salah menceritakan apa yang ada dalam jemalanya. Ia kembali menghela panjang. Merengkuh pinggang sang kekasih yang kini tak seramping dulu. Membawanya makin dalam ke dalam rengkuhan hangat; mecoba untuk menyalurkan afeksi agar sang kekasih merasakan apa yang ia rasa. Kuasa kiri sang pemuda Jung berpindah mengelus tonjolan keras di pusat diri Taeyong.

"Boseog-ah, maafkan daddy, ne? Daddy dulu jahat padamu dan mummy. Tapi daddy janji akan selalu menyayangimu dan menjagamu juga mummymu. Tumbuhlah sehat dan baik, arrachi?"

Tanpa dapat mengelak, Taeyong tersenyum. Merasa hangat atas perlakuan lembut Jaehyun. Melupakan kenangan buruk yang telah berlalu. Toh kita tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mencoba secara maksimal untuk menjadikan masa depan lebih baik dengan belajar dari kesalahan yang pernah terlaksana.

Taeyong mengecup bibir Jaehyun sekilas.

"We love you, Daddy!" ujarnya ceria dengan menirukan nada anak kecil.

"I love you too, mummy and Boseog too," jawabnya lalu membawa Taeyong ke dalam ciuman dalam; tanpa nafsu hanya ada kasih sayang di sana.

Siapa sangka dari yang bukan siapa-siapa kini dua sejoli Jung dan Lee telah terikat dalam janji suci pernikahan? Dari yang awalnya hanya pengagum rahasia, dijodohkan lalu kini tengah menanti kelahiran buah hati pertama yang dalam waktu kurang dari empat bulan lagi akan menyapa dunia untuk pertama kali dan bergatunung sepenuhnya pada kedua orang tuanya; Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Semua seakan terasa surreal. Hanya satu yang sudah jelas dan pasti, bahwa Jaehyun itu milik Taeyong dan Taeyong adalah takdir yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk Jaehyun.

FIN

A/N: Bagaimana karya saya? Woah 2.6k words count. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan karena memang sangat aneh. Puji syukur dapat prompt yang ternyata nyambung sama project MINE saya yang menceritakan mengenai kisah 97liner squad. Kalau biasanya pada suka narasi dari pihak submisif, di sini saya ingin menyajikan dominan yang bucin wkwkw anyways! Ini pernah dipublish dalam rangka ultah jaehyun. But well still my fic so yeah. Jadi ini bukan tulisan baru hehehe. Komen berupa saran dan kritik are welcome. Made my day. Thanks for stopping by and reading this trash hehehehe

*boseog itu dalam bahasa korea artinya jewel, di sini boseog adalah nama janinnya jaeyong.


End file.
